


The One That I Want

by GirlMeetsFics15



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealous Farkle, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlMeetsFics15/pseuds/GirlMeetsFics15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farkle is avoiding Riley and she wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One That I Want

They’d been dating for a little over a year. A relationship he was sure no one expected to last long. 

Dating Riley Matthews came with perks. For one, they were best friends first. This was important for both of them to realize because if they were to break up, they wanted it to be known that nothing would change between them.

They were supportive of each other. Even before they started dating Riley came to all of his debates. And in turn, he came to all of her Games (Even though he despised sports).

The downside rested in 2 simple facts. Riley was both beautiful and popular. Farkle had his insecurities immediately after they entered a relationship. Being a follow up to Lucas and two other jocks did no good for his self-esteem. And Riley, as sweet and naive as she was seemed to be blind to the fact that they liked her and were in no way interested in how she did a herkie.

Maya told him that Riley loved him and that was all that mattered. But if   
Farkle learned anything from these past few years it was that anything could happen. They were living proof of that.

*___*___*  
It was nearing their official 18 Month Anniversary and Farkle found himself hiding from her.

Just 2 days before he witnessed Riley tutoring a guy that was just a year younger than them. He hated how he looked at her, he hated how he spoke to her and he hated that he was so jealous of him. Riley wouldn’t cheat, he knew that but leaving him was always an option.

It was just after 4th Period. Farkle had a Free Period before he had English and he used that time to focus on his French.

20 Minutes into the period he feels someone take a seat beside him, he doesn’t have to look up to know who it was. The perfume was enough of a giveaway.

“You’re avoiding me.” It wasn’t a question. Riley wasn’t dumb. They may have missed each other a few times but Farkle made a point to at least walk her to her first class every morning. And today he practically broke his ankle running the other way when he saw her in the hall.

“Am I?” Riley pulls the book from his grip and slides it across the table. Before Farkle has a chance to go for it, she takes both of his hands and places it on her lap.

“Did I do something wrong?” The minute she says it, he regrets his actions. In her head, he was angry. Which in a way was true but he did not in any way want her t blame herself.

“No. I was just worried…Our Anniversary is today and I didn’t know what to get you.” She moves her hands away from his.

“You’re lying.”

“I’m not lying Riley.”

“You are forgetting who you’re talking to. Best Friends remember. I know you better than anyone and I can tell when you’re hiding something from me.” Farkle remains silent. “Is this about Jason. Farkle I told you that I am just his tutor.”

“Yeah, You said that but he doesn’t seem to get it. I don’t think you see-”

“That he likes me? Farkle I’m not stupid, I know how he feels and I told him that I was with someone.” Something the boy didn’t seem to care for, he was relentless. “It’s our anniversary. Eighteen Months. We’ve been together for a year and a half.”

“I know.”

“You’re avoiding me on what is possibly one of the greatest days of my life, do you realize how selfish that is.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know you are. Farkle I need you to understand that what is happening between us makes me happy. I love you. And I don’t want Jason or Lucas, or anyone else you’re threatened by. You’re the only one I want.”


End file.
